Category talk:Fullmetal Alchemist Openings
i want this page to stay cause its not hurting anyone and its honestly pretty usefull to me so whats the point of taking it away. :Quite honestly, that argument could be made for a lot of things that aren't necessary or helpful. For example: A page about Giraffes. It doesn't hurt anyone, and it is probably useful to someone; but it still doesn't belong here. :Additionally, this is a category page and houses non-category content. So there's that. :Really, if this four-item list of openings is so helpful for you, place it in a Notepad document on your computer (or in the Notes app on your iPad, or whatnot). There's a much larger list already accumulated at Category:Themes, or you can use Google and land yourself at this page. ::— 02:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I find this page useful. It has information regarding the anime that lots of people use. I see absolutely no reason to delete a page containing the opening themes at all. I'd like to see it stay. XJohnna (talk) 19:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for the double post, but I misread the previous post, where it was stated that there was already a topic for themes. Considering there's already a larger list of opening and closing songs, I now see no reason to keep this page around. My apologies for misreading. XJohnna (talk) 19:55, February 3, 2014 (UTC) There are three things to consider the for the deletion of this page: Is it unsuitable to the wiki, unhelpful to the reader, or does not fit the description of the page. It seems to fit the wiki well and it doesn't appear to have broken any rules. I personally found it helpful and I'm sure others have as well due to the quick easy access to specific information that would otherwise take at least a few minutes of searching to access. Finally, the page is fairly straightforward in nature and I found it about twenty seconds after searching for what was on this page. So... In conclusion, this page really should not be deleted because there really is no need to as well as fact that it has served its pourpose. P.S.- As for the argument that there is already a page with this information, the Wikipedia page for natural disasters includes earthquakes, yet there is still an induvidual page for them. It includes the same information with just a little more attention to detail and easier acess for the reader, just like this page. 03:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC)DSOULCRUSHER I think this page is quite useful because it's related to Fullmetal alchemist and moreover, when I want to download the songs, it makes it much more easier to find it. Now, there is no reason to keep with this page when there is already one with that information. http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist_(anime)#Theme_Songs. JPPCouto 14:46, June 18, 2014 (GMT+0) This page comes up first on google. I say keep it. 00:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Annon Found it useful at first, but then there IS a page in the wiki with that exact same information anyway, as said by JPPCouto. So, uh, remove it? 20:36, October 18, 2014 (UTC) why in the world would you delete this page?? i found the information, i was looking for. the only thing is useless is the deletion I disagree, because I believe this page is very useful. I was unable to find every theme for Full Metal Alchemist on any other website, and this helped me a lot, as I also play a game called Osu! and I want to try challenging it. I alao believe that, how can it harm anyone? How is it hurting anyone's feelings if it stays here? On the contrary, it helps. And, to add to that, many people can't read Japanese, so there should be a place for people to find that, which would be here. 08:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) This page is very useful because I was searching for the names of the songs and after 2 hours I found his web page, giving all the necessary information.So I think its pretty cool. 17:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC)Darcior I believe this page should stay. Not only was it useful, but it was also part of the anime. No matter what, the song(s) will always be apart of the anime, so why remove the list from the wiki page? 21:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC)Sakuma T I believe this page should stay, it is an important source for information. Just now I stumbled across it because I was looking for the actual title of a song and found it. I'm sure many other people use it (as the fourth opening's full version is hard to find) and they just haven't said anything. It has been helpful to me. --JinxTheFunhouse (talk) 06:41, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Keep it..... 16:43, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Timepiece im not a regular contributor or anything but ive been desperately looking for these 8 songs and this page was a godsend, so while its not a huge article or anything this page is definetley neccesary at least to me.' 00:14, January 3, 2016 (UTC)' Why are you guys participating in a discussion that was supposed to have been resolved like three/four years ago? MeinFriend (talk) 08:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC)